What Could Have Been
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: After Leah imprints on Jacob and they both admit their love, what could happen? Where do they draw the line?


What Could Have Been

There it was. Out in the open. They were in love. They loved each other. Simple facts in between the chaotic mess that fate dropped them into.

"So what do we do?" Jacob asked; though his mind did not wait for an answer, it focused in on not giving to the desire to kiss Leah senseless.

Leah licked her lips, "I don't know. What comes next?"

Jacob shrugged, "Probably this."

And with that, he leaned forward and kissed her gently. She responded, kissing him back and pulling him closer.

But knowing what could happen, what his mind was so feverishly resisting, he pulled away. He spoke softly, "Maybe we should take this slow," he paused, fighting the urge to kiss her again and again, "figure it out?"

Leah had options. She could shake her head and refuse to wait for what she needed from him.

She could kiss him back like she always wanted to. Then he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. They would fall into the moment. Freeing themselves from their inhibitions.

He would take possession of her. His hands would roam places he had only imagined touching before then. His inner wolf, the true Alpha in him, would take over.

She would let go, succumbing to her imprint and her Alpha, giving all of herself up. Her body would be his property to be explored. She would let herself be human again – a vulnerable young woman with needs.

His body would overpower hers, forcing her onto her back. Not that she would need the provocation. She wants nothing more than to be there underneath him, desired by him. They needed each other for so many things, this carnal want being the most primal.

Their clothes would be shed, tossed away with the silly things that kept them apart for so long.

"You're beautiful."

It wouldn't matter who says it, they both mean it.

Bare bodies together for the first time, they both would shine with the glow that showed they truly cared. Each touch, caress, and grip would build up – one on top of the other until they both reached a new peak. At least until the new horizon that came along when lips followed the paths that fingers and hands once did.

"Mine. All mine."

It wouldn't matter who thought it. They both knew it was true.

He would have to take that first step. Like every Alpha – nay, every male – before him, he would have to push forward to bring them closer than ever. He would fall into her, making them one.

More intimate than even sharing thoughts as Alpha and Beta, they would share all of themselves – body, soul, and mind. The rippling intensity of their feelings would be incarnated in trembles and shivers running across one skin and making its migration to the other. Like pieces of flint crashing in a dry heat, the sparks betweens them could set the forest aflame. Their bodies would already be at their melting points, like air around them was the overheated product of an industrial oven.

That last plateau, the final cliff to dive off of, would be higher than anything either of them could imagine. The free-falling feeling would wash over them, filling their bloodstreams with adrenaline.

"Jacob, I love you."

Her words would jut out of her lips, matching the spasms of all her body's muscles at once.

"I love you, Leah."

The words pouring themselves from him would be mirroring his own release.

Tangled and spread across the messy bed, their bodies would be akin to a pair of rag dolls, tossed carelessly onto the flat surface.

A light touch of a hand tracing the small curve of her back, the slow raking of her fingers through his sweat dampened hair; the animalistic would slowly transform back into the loving gestures that brought them there.

This could only happen if Leah made the choice to do what she wanted most.

But Leah did what was best; she bit her lips back and agreed.

"That . . . sounds smart."

She didn't let him go, she was too afraid to lose everything, like fizzling feeling of everything disappearing when waking from a dream.

But he didn't fade away into the far recesses of the night, he held her close as one year ended and the next one sprung forth.


End file.
